Business as Unusual
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: Alfred, son of wealthy lawyer Arthur Kirkland, is forced to follow him to a client's home in Vienna. When all he wants is to get away and be himself, how does Mr. Edelstein make him feel at home? Yaoi, bad language, no like, no read. M for a reason! OOC


Allllright~! I'm pumped! I don't even know why, I just am. :D I'm in a posting FRENZY! 6 in a day! Insanity! But I'm going on vacation soon, so I figured to empty my stores of smutty yumminess. People appreciated good boy-on-boy action, after all. :3

Disclaimer: Hetalia= not mine. It wouldn't be from Japan if it was. And there would be a lot more 'vital region seizure' if I owned it. Prussia wouldn't be the only one anymore... mwahahahahahahahaha... :D

* * *

><p>"A refined man?" My father nodded.<p>

"Yes. And I would expect you be on your best behavior, Alfred." I nodded, if only to appease Dad. I was biting back a vicious remark, or a snide comment, like always anyway.

"Mr. Edelstein… what's he like?" I asked, folding my arms as he strode toward the car.

"Well, you'll just have to find out when you meet him. Sit and fasten your belt, lad." I sat in the passenger's seat and stretched, feeling my fingers bump the ceiling uncomfortably. Why Dad has such a small car, I would never understand.

He took his place in the driver's side, and we began our trip to the airport. Mr. Edelstein, eh? Sounded like a stiff. I wasn't too keen on spending a weekend at any man's house, especially not a business partner of my dad's. But Dad insisted on getting me out of the house, and I couldn't refuse at the threat of losing my Playstation or internet.

"I'm sure you'll feel at home in the Edelstein manor," my father was saying, accidentally tousling his hair with a free hand. I sometimes wondered if he did it on purpose.

"I'm sure," I replied dryly. He shot me a warning look, and I fell silent at the message of those icy green eyes. _Shut your trap, boy, or you're grounded when we return home._ So I sat in silence until we reached the airport.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"What can I do when we land? Like, can I just go somewhere?" He gave me a sharp look.

"You are going to come with me and meet Mr. Edelstein. After all the proper procedures are followed, you may be able to travel a little bit. If and only if you behave accordingly."

"Have I ever misbehaved at one of these weirdoes' houses?" I asked. I knew immediately what would happen, and I listed them just before he would act. His scowl sharpened.

"Manners, you ungrateful sod." I bit back another remark. Two more years, Alfred. Then you don't even need to talk to this old-fashioned tool you call Dad.

We boarded, and I was crushed between my slight father and a hulking beast of a man who used me as a pillow for half of the flight. I was never so frustrated in my life, but 'manners, you ungrateful sod' kept playing in my head.

Maybe I'll meet a beautiful Austrian woman here, I thought, and for the first time since I woke up, a smile found a home on my face. I found my Ipod and shoved the earbuds into their appropriate places on either side of my head and proceeded to blast Nickelback. It made the sweaty mass of fat on my right less troublesome. That is, until my Dad repossessed it, saying that he had instructed me not to bring it, and I directly disobeyed him. So much for surviving the flight.

* * *

><p>I sighed as Dad drove the rental to the Edelstein manor. Our luggage covered the back seat, and I hated how this car was even smaller than Dad's back at home. My knees were damn-near pressed to my chest, and I felt cramped and crushed within this tin can on wheels.<p>

"Alfred, you've been unusually quiet." Maybe because you took away my last joy in this weird country? "Are you feeling well?" I nodded.

"Tired. Jetlagged."

"We didn't travel far enough for you to experience jetlag," he said matter-of-factly. I scowled.

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"Don't take that tone with me." Great, pissed him off again. Will miracles never cease? Maybe next time, I could walk on water first.

"I'm not taking any tone, Dad, I'm just tired. Will you please just drop it?" He scowled.

"See if I care next time, lad."

Sometimes I loved my dad. This was not one of them. I wanted to punch him so badly it hurt. But I didn't. He trained me like a dog. I did nothing. We continued to drive, my nose nearly pressed up to the window pane, if only to escape the car. Austria was quaint and beautiful and stuff, but I just really didn't want to be here. But I got bored with the scenery, and soon, I was trying to sleep, cheek on hand, eyes directed downward. Soon, I might be scolded for slouching, I mused, closing my eyes…

"Here!" he said it as cheerily as if we hadn't just been in conflict. I glanced up from my lap.

It was excessive. If this car was the crown of small, this man's house was the peak of huge. There was a sprawling lawn, well groomed, with a massive and manicured garden. The house was three or four floors, made of brick and other house-like things. There must have been fifty windows. On the porch, a gas-lamp porch light hung over polished wood. Wicker furniture was placed precisely. Overall, fancy and snobbish. Dad pulled to a stop in the driveway and got out of the car.

"Wait." He walked up to the porch, and I watched jadedly as he ran the doorbell. The same procedure. The man would come out, kiss Dad on both cheeks, then I would have to carry everything inside by myself like a bellboy.

Edelstein never came out, but Dad motioned for me to pick up the luggage. I was mildly surprised, but I grabbed our two suitcases and carried them to the front door.

"He is upstairs, but the servant said he would lead us to our rooms," Dad said. I sighed.

"Alright." The servant, a small Italian boy, skipped merrily to one room.

"Mr. Kirkland, sir!" he said brightly. Dad nodded and entered.

"Find me after you settle, lad." I nodded. Yeah, yeah. Same as always. The boy led me to my room, and I thanked him and entered. I had a relatively large room, bigger than mine at home, with a large bed dressed in silks and a huge window. Whatever. Show off your money, much? I tossed my suitcase onto the bed and stretched. Great. Done. Now let's find Dad before he flips a tit. I exited the room, pausing as the Italian boy was chased by another boy, perhaps his brother. Then I made my way through the long hallway toward my father's room.

"Dad?" I knocked on the door (rather than flinging it open like I wanted to), but there was no response. "Dad? You in there?" I opened the door, and what a surprise! He wasn't there.

"Get ready to catch hell for not finding him right off," I mumbled, cursing under my breath.

"Um…. _Siñor_?" I turned, and the little Italian was back. "Mr. Edelstein and your father are in the parlor. Do you want me to bring you there?"

"Yeah." Couldn't even find me themselves. Lazy, rich bastards. The little boy grinned and took my hand.

"This way!" He began to pull me along, and I was too surprised and amused to pull away.

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" he asked, looking back. I nodded, and he smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"Eh… yeah," I lied. The boy offered a huge grin.

"You don't need to lie. I hate it here! So doesn't Lovi. Our big brother's house is better." _Lovi_?

"Is Lovi the one you were playing with earlier?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We weren't playing," he sang, not missing a beat, "He was trying to strangle me!" I started.

"What?"

"This way~!" he whipped around a corner, and I tripped and stumbled into the new room.

"Ah, ah-!" I windmilled my arms and regained my balance. Then I looked up. My dad and other man were giving me contradictory looks.

"Alfred, you bloody buffoon, can't you just seem like you have a brain every so often?" he snapped. He turned to the other man, who looked mildly curious and highly amused. "Pardon him, please. He means well." I scowled and straightened. _Way to make me sound like an idiot, Dad._

"No, it's entirely fine. He made quite the entrance." He looked up at me. "It's nice to finally meet the infamous Alfred your father spoke about. I'm Roderich Edelstein." _Probably all bad, right?_ But I didn't say it aloud.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I said, and I extended a hand. The man gave me a curious look. My father gave me a look of sheer disgust.

"Again, pardon him. He's not exactly mannerly," he said the other man. I mentally face-palmed. Don't offer to shake hands, you fool. They decide whether the want to touch your 'grubby paws'.

"No, no, I see now. Pardon me, I haven't been addressed in such a way for a while!" he chuckled softly and shook my hand. I sighed inwardly.

"Please, sit, Alfred," my father said coolly. I glanced at him, and he gave me a sharp look, so I took a seat politely.

"You will be staying until Monday, I presume?" Edelstein said. Dad nodded.

"Yes. I hope it's acceptable to you? I wouldn't want to overstay our welcome." He laughed sweetly, and I near-gagged. Dad was such a kiss-ass to these people. The man made a 'don't worry about it' gesture.

"You're always unfailingly polite when you stay. It's of no consequence if you would like to stay longer." Please, please, say no…

"I would be honored." I cursed inwardly. _Damnit_! He glanced at me.

"Oh, but… you would be missing school, wouldn't you?" Yes, yes! I wanted to shout. "I guess I'll have to write up a note, then." He shrugged, and I seriously wanted to scream with frustration.

"Oh, you're still in school?" Edelstein was looking at me, and I nodded wordlessly, letting that plastic smile Dad had pushed on me adorn my face. "What year?"

"I'm a third year in high school," I replied softly. He nodded, but the conversation dropped off there, and he returned to addressing my dad.

I began to zone out, and I must have been drifting off, because my father tapped my knee.

"Alfred?" I sat up.

"Oh, sorry, I'm…" I trailed off at the look he was giving me. Edelstein shook his head good-naturedly.

"It's fine. This must be pretty tedious, hmm? Why don't you let him go?" Arthur gave me a 'we're going to talk about this later' look and nodded.

"Alfred, you can go. But return for dinner." I nodded.

"Alright, Dad." I stood up, took my leave as politely as I could after that ineloquent phrase before, and shut the door behind me.

"God damn…" I shook my head. "Rich people are always such drags…"

"_Si_." I started and turned. The other boy, Lovi I think his name was, scowled from the doorway.

"Damn rich bastards… though it's here or the tomato bastard's house…" he grumbled.

"You're Lovi, right?" he stiffened.

"My name is Lovino," he hissed. I took a step back and put my hands up harmlessly.

"Sorry, your brother called you Lovi." He scowled and said something cold in Italian. Then he looked up.

"You're the British snob's kid, right?" I nodded, and he rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful." I didn't feel like arguing. I was already in a bad mood, and this condescending little Italian wasn't helping.

"I'm going to my room," I grumbled, and I walked away.

"Lovi, don't be mean to the guests!" The first Italian rushed past me to his brother.

"Get off me!"

"Nooo… I love you, Lovi!"

"I'm going to break your face, you brat!"

As they fought, I ambled to my room and shut the door. Peace, finally. I dug my suitcase out from under the bed and opened it.

Let's get some homework done, I thought, grabbing my folder and books. Might as well get English done first. I looked at my 'agenda'.

Math: pg 342 #1-38

English: read chptr 3-4 Dracula

Physics: wrksht #5-10

Latin: translate paper

Business: create budget for DiMartinos

History: read chptr 14

Ugh. Dracula. I found the ratty book and lay back on my bed. This book was such a drag… I began to read.

_When I found that I was a prisoner a sort of wild feeling came over me. I rushed up and down every stair, trying every door and peering out of every window I could find; but after a little the conviction of my helplessness overpowered all other feelings. …_

I pondered that for a second. Why would he freak out? There's nothing he can do about it. Even if he could escape, the Count would catch him again. Jonathan Harker was a fool.

_'Then write now, my young friend,' he said, lying a heavy hand on my shoulder; 'write to our friend and any other; and say, if it will please you, that you shall stay with me until a month from now.' _

'_Do you wish me to stay so long?' I asked, for my heart grew cold at the thought._

'_I desire it much; nay, I will take no refusal. When your master, employer, what you will, engaged that someone should come on his behalf, it was understood that my needs only were to be consulted. I have not stinted. Is that not so?' _

Well, duh, he wants you to stay! I thought irritably. He's going to kill you. You already know you can't escape! I hated stupid people so much.

_I endorse the last words written, but this time there is no doubt in question. I shall not fear to sleep in any place where he is not. I have placed a crucifix over the head of my bed- I imagine that my rest is thus freer from dreams; and there it shall remain. _

Heh, Dracula reminds me of Dad, I thought. Maybe if I hang a crucifix over my bed, he'll stop nagging me. After I finished chapter 3, I tossed the book aside. I couldn't bear to read any more. I glanced at the paper again, and decided to do my math homework.

After 15 minutes, I hated my decision. What was x? log24x=34.3? What? I scribbled down something that looked remotely like math, because my teacher didn't ever really look at the homework, and set it aside. Never mind. I would be copying off of one of my friend's before class.

I sighed and stretched out. Screw homework. I was going to take a nap. I kicked off my shoes, letting them go wherever the hell they wanted, and closed my eyes. I would only sleep 'til dinner…

* * *

><p>"Alfred, you bloody fool, wake up!" I groaned and rolled over, covering my face.<p>

"Mmm… five more minutes…"

"Damnit, Alfred!" I started and jerked away, sitting up. Dad looked **pissed**.

"I asked you one thing when you left," he said slowly, "One thing. What was that?" I glanced at the clock. 7:39. Damnit.

"You said to come back for dinner."

"All I asked was that you return to our company for supper," he hissed, "That was all I asked of you. You acted like a disrespectful sod in Mr. Edelstein's presence, and when I was expecting you to possibly redeem yourself, you were in here, _sleeping_!"

"Dad, I'm tired-" I began.

"I don't care what your reasoning is, you brat," he growled, turning, "You best be decent tomorrow, you irresponsible twit." He shut the door behind him angrily, and I cursed. Wonderful. I was grounded when I returned home. Damn it. No more Xbox LIVE for a month. My TV was going to be unplugged. I wouldn't be going to the movies Friday.

"This sucks," I groaned. I was pretty much confined to my room (Dad didn't even need to say it; if he saw me, I would be in deeper shit), so I finished my English reading and my budget plan for the DiMartinos. Then I started Physics.

What a pain. In. The. Ass. I was falling asleep again, so I finished the problem I was on and tossed it to the floor. It was almost ten now. Damn. Tomorrow would be worse. It would be Saturday. If Dad had his way, I would be stuck here until next Thursday.

The house was silent. I looked around my room. Ugh. No one was up. And suddenly, I wasn't tired any more. I was going to be up all night.

Or so I thought.

There was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I was excruciatingly polite. The door opened. Edelstein? I wondered, as he shut the door behind him.

"It seems you are awake," he laughed softly. I nodded.

"Yeah." I glanced at my books for an excuse. "I was doing homework." He nodded and glanced at the coverlet.

"May I sit?" I nodded, and he took a seat beside me. "I didn't see you at supper; I thought you were lost. Your father was livid." He chuckled again. "But you were sleeping, correct?" I nodded again.

"He expects a lot of you, doesn't he?" he asked. I nodded again, looking down at my lap.

"He treats me like an apprentice and not a son," I admitted softly, "I don't even like business." I could feel him looking at me. "Never mind, I'm supposed to act mannerly and shit… I mean stuff… damnit…"

"Alfred…" I looked up, and his patrician piano fingers closed around my jaw. There was a second where my breath hitched, and he was leaning over, his lips meeting mine before pressing firmly.

What was going on? I just met this man- I pushed him away, gasping, eyes wide.

"W-what was that?"

"Be yourself, Alfred," he whispered, those lithe fingers stroking my throat as he moved up to cup my cheek, "And I'll be myself as well." He leaned in again, those soft, pale lips pressed firmly to mine, and my head swam. Slowly, he pushed me to the bed, moving over me without breaking contact. His tongue had found a way in, and I could feel it trying to coax me into participation. Finally, when I didn't join in, he pulled away.

"You know, Alfred," he whispered, "It's easier to help you unwind if you take part." I could taste him in my mouth; it was intoxicating, like Dad's whiskey, and I leaned up and forced my lips to his. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and thrust his tongue into my mouth again. I groaned.

"This is so wrong… it's like sleeping with your dad's boss…" He kissed me again, and I felt his hands at my shirt.

"Then don't get caught," he whispered, and I felt the first few buttons come undone. I gasped as his fingers slipped over my nipples teasingly. Then it dawned on me, as he finished the last button on my shirt and spread it open. I was going to play the woman here.

No way. He leaned down for another rough kiss, and I flipped us so he was on his back. He looked surprised, then amused.

"Is this your way of taking power?" he whispered, as I fumbled with his cravat. I nodded silently, slipping the white silk off and tossing it away. Then I began with the multitude of buttons garnishing his chest.

"Why the hell did you wear so many damned buttons?" I hissed.

"If you don't like it, find a better way," he purred, watching me with indigo eyes saturated with hot, heady lust. I looked at him for a moment, at that racy, sexy as hell expression he wore so expertly, and I grabbed the lapel of his jacket. With a groan, I ripped his jacket open, buttons flying everywhere. He made a soft sound and pressed his chest up (If he got off on this sort of stuff, I was totally cool with that).

I could see his hard nipples pressing against the fabric of his shirt, and I performed a repeat performance, tearing open his shirt. He gave me a look, that 'Did-you-really-need-to-do-that' look, but it was diluted by lust and I didn't care.

"You're an athlete, aren't you?" he asked, running those thin fingers over my chest and abs teasingly.

"Yeah. Play rugby," I breathed, leaning down for another kiss. He took to my lips hungrily, and my hands fumbled with his belt.

"I can tell…" he whispered against my lips, and his thumb brushed my hip. I made a faint noise, barely discernable, and pulled his belt free. His nose brushed mine and he captured my lips again as he worked open my zipper and button. His hand slipped in, and he gasped softly as his hand closed around my semi-erect shaft.

"Oh, my…"

I grinned devilishly. "You like?" he stroked the length of it, and I let out a breathy groan. "That's going… in you…" His thumb ran over the head and collected the few drops of precum that had formed before smearing it down the length of it.

"Have you done this before?" he breathed raggedly as I pulled his slacks down. His erection pressed into my hip and he ground up, moaning. I shook my head and yanked them off entirely.

"Not with a man." He looked up, and that smirk- oh, god, if looks could get me off, that would be it.

"Excellent." He pulled my pants down entirely, my throbbing need springing free from its fabric prison. I groaned softly and shivered; damn, the room wasn't quite as warm as us.

"What are you into?" he purred, pulling me down by my tie. (I forgot I was wearing one, and I was suddenly very happy that Dad had made me wear it today.) "I'm game for anything…" Was this really the man I met in the parlor? I wondered, feeling him sucking and biting at my throat.

"Anything…?"

"_Anything_," he repeated slowly, that sinful mouth and tongue moving to have a field day just behind my ear. I shivered.

"Oh, damn…" I felt him smile, and I ground my hip into his crotch. His breath hitched.

"Oh-h …" I wrestled my tie off.

"You need… to stop touching me," I said softly, and his eyes darkened with lust, "So I can touch you." I tied his wrists together, over his head, and fastened my tie to the headboard. God, damn… I needed to get those briefs off, and now.

"I wouldn't have thought Arthur could have such a kinky son," he purred, pulling at his bindings, "But judging by how well this is tied, you've done this before?"

"I've done a lot more than this," I said, grinning, and he visibly shuddered with arousal, "Too bad this wasn't planned. I would have brought some toys." He groaned.

"Mm… you're going to push me over the edge without even touching me, Alfred," he whined. I stiffened at the thought.

"Who would have thought that my dad's richest client had a kink for teenagers and bondage," I whispered, leaning down to claim his moist lips, "Not that I'm complaining." I began to kiss down his jaw.

"It's not teenagers," he said, stretching his neck up so I could leave a bright bruise on his jugular, "I knew I wanted to get in bed with you when I saw you. You're a sex kitten, you smart-mouthed child, a damned sex kitten… I bet if your father wasn't so much of a prude, he'd have bedded you as well." I shuddered in disgust.

"What a turn-off…" He chuckled.

"So you do have limits. Incest."

"No, I'd fuck around with my brother. Just not Dad." I nipped his collar bone. He squirmed and wrapped his legs around my waist, but he only succeeded in lifting his hips up.

"Don't tease…!" he whined. I chuckled and moved down to one hard bud. Women liked this, I liked it when women did it to me. So why wouldn't it work now? I closed my mouth over it and teased it while he groaned and arched his back. His dripping erection was pressed into my stomach and covering me in precum.

"I t-thought… hadn't done this… with men," he panted. I chuckled.

"I get around." I moved to the other one and played with it until it was coated in saliva, then trailed kisses down his stomach. I could smell the pungent smell of his length before I reached it, and I ran my tongue over it. He growled and thrust up into my mouth. I was racking my brain, trying to do as the girls' did, and the result was worth it.

"Oh… Oh! Alfred! Annh~!" His hips bucked up, and involuntarily, I gagged, but that seemed to turn him on even more. His cries grew more fervent and more often, and I didn't have the time to jerk my head back before he came in my mouth. Cum is not a flavor I'll ever come to like, I decided. I made a face and spit it to the side, praying I didn't get it on my math book or Dracula. (How would I explain that to a teacher?)

"Sorry… should've warned you…" he panted, and I ran my tongue over the shaft.

"No problem." I slipped down lower and spread his thighs open. He was already hardening again, I mused, glancing up. Then I returned my gaze between his legs. That pucker… I had never done this before, but I had heard of it, since it wasn't like I was full-blown straight before anyway. I moved my head forward and pressed my lips to the small hole. He gasped and arched his back, pulling at his bonds. I sucked at it, and his cries began to crescendo even before I pushed my tongue through the tight ring of muscles.

"Oh~!" He arched his back, and I pushed deeper and deeper. Damn, he's tight… I pushed in until my teeth were scraping his skin, and by then, he was thrusting his hips back on my face. Not that I wasn't tongue-fucking him myself.

"A-Alfred… damned punk, just f-fuck me already!" he moaned. I grinned and withdrew my tongue. He was writhing and flushed with need, his perfect hair messy and clinging to his forehead with lust-driven sweat. I reached up and pulled off his glasses, then my own.

"Do you have-?"

"Take me dry," he hissed, but it sounded more needy than commanding. I nodded and positioned myself between his thighs, but he wrapped his legs around me and drew me close. I was probing that little entrance with my cockhead, not quite pushing in, and he was whining like a dog in heat.

Finally, I thrust forward. He was hot and tight, and I bit my lip to keep control as I fed him the rest of my length.

"Ohhh… _Gott_…" Edelstein was wailing, his ankles locked and pulling me in, his face contorted with a mixture of pain and pleasure. And when I was finally buried deep between his thighs, he was panting and groaning.

I waited for a moment, but he was already thrusting back on me like a dirty slut, so I set a punishing pace. His cries bounced off the walls, his hips rocking with mine, and his fingers clutched the silk of the tie desperately. The sweat on his body made the silk sheets cling to his skin, made his hair stick to his forehead, and I leaned down and pressed a fiery kiss to his lips, his jaw, his throat.

"Annh~! A-Alfred… C-close!" He was spurring me on with his heels, pushing me deeper and deeper, and I was starting to come apart at the seams.

I thrust deep, and he arched his back. With a scream, he splattered our stomachs with spurts of white-hot semen, and I barely lasted a few more thrusts in that clenching hole before I gushed my load into him. My whole body slumped; I was panting heavily, my chest heaving, and I barely had the energy to pull my softening cock from Edelstein's spent passage.

Tiredly, I untied the man's wrists and they dropped to the bed. He groaned.

"Mmm… best lay… in a long time…" he panted. He rubbed his wrists sorely and looked up at me with half-lidded eyes. I was surprised. Best?

"Don't look at me like that," he chuckled, "Come and lay down. We can clean up after." I joined him on the bed sheets, feeling the sticky cum drying on my crotch and stomach. He rested his head on my chest, sighing. I could see the rawness on his wrists where I had tied him up, and it gave me a sick sort of pleasure.

"I think I'm going to have to call a few friends," he said softly, barely loud enough for me to hear, "After all, you're here for a while… and you are one kinky punk…" I shook my head.

"Oh, c'mon, you're gonna make me hard again." He chuckled and looked up at me. Those purple eyes, flashing with lust.

"Do you have the energy for round two then?"

* * *

><p>Dad didn't hear us (what a shock!), but later asked me where the hickey came from. I lied.<p>

"I really don't know, Dad. It wasn't there before?" He went into a rambling tirade about how I always managed to embarrass him in front of his clients, but later, when I saw Edelstein for breakfast, he offered a wink and a message.

"I called."

* * *

><p>Sooo... crack pairing 'cause I can. :P Like? No? R&amp;R, <em>mes chers<em>, and let me know~! And I'm sorry Roderich is OOC... But, I mean, would he and Alfred work otherwise? No! Unless... prove me wrong in your reviews. _Je t'aime, mes beaux~! Avec l'amour, ton belle tante_. ;P


End file.
